


last snowfall, first flower

by idlesmiles



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesmiles/pseuds/idlesmiles
Summary: The dreams.It all starts with dreams that feel more real than anything before. The dreams morph into confusion and everyone around him doesn't want to answer his burning questions.And then that man appears and everything starts making less and less sense.Daniel has no choice but try to figure everything out.





	1. Chapter 1

_The scene feels unbelievably familiar and realistic. The snow falls down beautifully like cherry blossom petals and kiss his skin without the bitter coldness they possess. It feels almost magical, this breathtaking moment._

 

_There’s a man in front of him, kneeled down with his face hidden. He doesn’t dare step closer to the man. He sees the man crying, tears streaming down his face and into the snow. The man is engulfed in grief, trapped in it._

 

_“ Daniel!” The man cries in grief as he slams his hands into the snow. Daniel freezes. This man knows his name or is at least, crying out for someone with the same name as him. Daniel doesn’t know what possesses him but he yells back, “Su-“_

 

“Daniel!”

 

Daniel sits up in his bed, his heart racing fast and his palms sweaty. Jisung stands beside his bed, his face etched with worry. “You were screaming in your sleep. Must’ve been a bad nightmare.” Jisung explains as he opens the window curtains to let in the early dawn light.

 

“Yeah, just a bad dream.” Daniel removes the covers and leaps out of bed. Jisung watches Daniel as he walks around the room, gathering up stuff and shoving in in the closet. Something isn’t right but it’s not time for Jisung to mention it.

 

“Your new job starts today and it's best to be early to give a good impression.” Jisung comments as he leaves Daniel’s room. Daniel is staring at the mirror when a harsh chill shoots through his body. Daniel shivered at the feeling of being out in the snow with no coat on.

 

Daniel decides to ignore what just occurred and goes to change.

 

He quickly forgets about the snow filled dream with the unknown man.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel’s new job is at an antique and flower shop. Daniel doesn’t ponder too much on the strange combination. He was more than grateful that he now has a job that’ll provide him stable income because teaching dance lessons every now and then doesn’t.

 

Daniel is going to have to get Jisung some thank you flowers for getting him this job with his seemingly infinite number of connections.

 

The store, contrary to Daniel’s belief, isn’t owned by a mysterious old lady but a young handsome man by the name of Minhyun. Daniel felt like Minhyun was an old friend when he first met him. His smile was comforting and his presence was friendly.

 

Daniel walks in into the store and is greeted by smiling Minhyun. “Daniel, you’re here early.” Minhyun points out as he places a vase down on the counter. “Jisung said I should get here early. Something about a good first impression.” Daniel laughs making his way to the counter. Minhyun smiles fondly, “Jisung always emphasizes on good impressions.” “Oh yeah, I was going to ask!” Daniel leans on the counter, “How did you two meet? Jisung didn’t want to tell me!” Minhyun is taken off guard by the question but he responds nonetheless, “We met through mutual friends. A long time ago.” Daniel nods and then claps his hands together, “So, what is exactly is my job here?”

 

Minhyun reaches below the counter and pulls out a chalkboard display sign and box of multi colored chalks. Minhyun hums as he draw and writes on the sign. Daniel watches as Minhyun scribbles on the sign with care. “Today is Monday and Mondays I don’t open the flower shop section of this store,” Minhyun adds the finishing touches on the sign, “Today is it's the antique section of the shop so I want you to familiarize yourself with the antiques.” Daniel nods and watches as Minhyun studies the sign with pride.

 

“I’m going to put the sign out and then go pick up the flowers for tomorrow. Can you handle the store by yourself today? I know it’s your first day but Mondays are usually very slow.” Daniel grins, “Of course, boss! I’ll watch over the store as if it were my own!” Minhyun just laughs , “You better!” Minhyun takes the display sign, exits the store and places the sign down. Minhyun then turns around, waves goodbye at Daniel and walks off.

 

Daniel sighs and looks around the shop. There isn’t a jarring separation of the flower and antique side but a perfect juxtaposition. The antiques are exactly as what Daniel expected, artwork, clocks, lamps and random collectibles. Daniel crouches down and studies a tea set. Yellow flowers were painted on them with gold speck here and here. Beside the tea set was a lamp made from what seemed like silver. The layout of the antiques are rather simple to understand. House ware first then lamps then clocks then artwork then the glass cabinet.

 

The glass cabinet is probably the most eye catching item in the store. Not so much the cabinet but the contents inside. Jewelry was displayed beside beautiful music boxes. But the most eye catching item of them all was pushed in the back with no price tag attached to it. A single flower made from porcelain with faded colors, wilted and with a large crack on one of the petals. Daniel considers opening the cabinet and talking the porcelain flower out but just as he reached for the handle, the bell chimes announcing that someone has entered the store.

 

In walked a young woman wearing a pretty dress, her eyes searching for someone. “Oh, you’re not Minhyun.” The young woman states, her eyes on Daniel. “He’s out but I can help you.” Daniel walks away from the cabinet to behind the counter.

 

“Today’s Monday.” The woman face palms, “He went to pick up the flower delivery.” She then stretches out her hand, “I’m Jieqiong, I work on the weekends here.” “Daniel. I’m new.” Daniel takes her hand and shakes it. Jieqiong smiles, “Can you possibly tell Minhyun that I’ll need to leave work early this Saturday and Sunday. I was distracted yesterday and completely forgot to tell him.” “Of course.” Daniel writes down what Jieqiong said because he is sure he’ll forget on a sticky note and posts it on the board behind him.

 

“I’ll be on my way then.” Jieqiong turns around to leave but Daniel stops her, “What can you tell me about the porcelain flower in the glass cabinet?” Jieqiong turns to the cabinet and states at the flower, “I asked him about it when I first started working here and he said he got it from old friends. I didn’t dare push for more.” Daniel scrunches his nose up in confusion, “Why not?” Jieqiong moves to take a closer look at the porcelain flower, “Something about the way he said it. He sounded unbelievably sad.”

 

Jieqiong walks to the door and grabs the handle,”I don’t think things ended well for his friends.” And then she leaves.

 

Daniel is left alone, staring intensely at the glass cabinet, at the porcelain flower.

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun returns a few hours later and let’s Daniel get off early since today was just a “getting to be familiar with the store” day. Daniel thanks him and points at the sticky note with Jieqiong’s message. Minhyun smiles and advises Daniel that it isn’t necessary to arrive to work early tomorrow.

 

Daniel walks down to streets. The chilly autumn air making him wish he brought a scarf. He passes a coffee shop advertising a drink that looks to be mainly composed of whipped cream. Daniel then stops. The dream rushes back to him and a single occurs to him.

 

A thought that Daniel should’ve had once he woke up but never did. A question.

 

_What the hell is snow?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers. An endless, endless sea of beautiful flowers.

_Flowers. An endless, endless sea of beautiful flowers._

 

_Daniel is standing in the middle of the flower field. He searches around, hoping to find another person like in his last dream. There is nobody but him._

_The sky above him appears to have been painted with the most hypnotizing shade of blue. The sunlight envelopes him in warmth._

 

 

_Daniel takes it all in._

 

_Danie kneels down to get a better look of the flowers. He has never seen that type of flower before, then again he doesn’t know all the different types of flowers in the world._

 

_Daniel picks the flower and smells it. It’s sickeningly sweet and familiar._

 

_It makes him feel nostalgic._

 

Daniel jolts awake, causing the books stacked on his chest to fall to the floor.

 

He sits up, only to be greeted by book being held in front of his face. The boy holding the book looks very annoyed, “Damn it, Daniel!” The boy groans, “I was so closed to beating my own record too!”

 

“What do you mean by ‘record?’” Daniel glares at the boy, “You've done this before?”

 

The boy shrugs before heading off the the kitchen. Daniel pouts and finally realizes where he’s at. “Daehwi? Why was I sleeping on the couch?”

 

Daehwi pops his head out of the kitchen, “You came back from work muttering to yourself and just dropped on the couch and I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.”

 

“More like you wanted to play your little game.” Daniel grumbles and Daehwi glares at him. Daniel glares back and then acknowledges the fact that the house is more silent than usual.

 

“Where’s Jisung?”

 

“Oh, he said he had something to do so he left early.” Daehwi brings a bowl to Daniel and places it in his hands, “I made you food.”

 

Daniel gladly accepts the food and starts eating it. Daehwi joins him on the couch with a bowl of his own.

 

Daniel couldn’t stop thinking about his dream, a myriad of questions flooding his mind. Why was he in a field of flowers? Why did it feel so familiar? What do the flowers mean?

 

Maybe he’ll ask Minhyun about the flowers. He should know right? After all, he is a florist.

 

“You need to get to work!” Daehwi jumps up from the couch and snatches the bowl away from Daniel.

 

Daniel groans and looks at Daehwi, “Why aren’t you wearing your school uniform?”

 

“I decided to give up on school, especially on math.” Daehwi responds nonchalantly as he goes to place the bowls on the counter.

 

“That’s funny, now go change.” Daniel demands in his best authoritative voice.

 

It doesn’t work.

 

Daehwi scoffs, “Jisung does the authoritative voice better.” Daniel stares him down and Daehwi crosses his arms and pouts, “Jisung wouldn’t do this to me.”

 

“No, Jisung wouldn’t let you change and drag you to school in your pajamas.” Daniel grabs Daehwi by the shoulders and pushes him into his room.

 

“No, he wouldn’t.” Daehwi retorts but closes his room’s door to change anyways.

 

_No, he wouldn’t._ Daniel admits to himself as he tries his best to tidy up the “mess” Daehwi made in the kitchen.

 

Daniel glances up at clock and groans before looking over at the kitchen. It isn’t really a mess and plus Daehwi used the kitchen so he should be the one to clean.

 

Daniel heads off to his room to change as well.

 

Daehwi exits his room right after Daniel enters his own, “See you later, Daniel!” Daniel shouts a goodbye back. Daehwi is about to go when he notices something on the floor.

 

A single light pink petal.

 

Daehwi leans down to pick it up. He studies it once and puts it in his pocket but not before glancing at Daniel’s room.

 

He'll tell Jisung about it later.

 

Daehwi walks to school with a pink petal in his pocket and a weight on his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun greets Daniel the same way as the day before with a friendly and comforting smile.

 

“Today the flower shop is open.” Minhyun hands Daniel an apron, “People usually buy the same five type of flowers.” Minhyun gestured at the flowers on display and Daniel nods.

 

“The price chart is behind you and have you wrapped flowers up before?” Minhyun asks and Daniel shakes his head. Minhyun smile and begins explaining how to do the basic flower arrangements and wrapping that customers usually get. Daniel takes note of everything Minhyun does to the best of his ability.

 

“Well, now that you know the basics, I’ll be at the back organizing the flowers I brought yesterday.” Minhyun laughs at Daniel’s panicked face, “Don’t worry, I don’t get many customers this early in the morning.” Minhyun flashes his signature smile and heads to the back.

 

Daniel shouldn’t have taken Minhyun’s words to heart because at that moment, a man walks in.

 

The man is shorter than him. His hair black and his face like that of a celebrity. The man’s eyes are pretty and so are his lips.

 

Daniel thinks the man is beautiful.

 

The man strides over to the counter and slams his hand down. Daniel tries not to jump at the action.

 

“What flowers say ‘Congratulations on getting the promotion I deserved?’” The man asks, anger evident in his tone. Daniel hopes the man didn’t see him visibly gulp.

 

  
“Uhhh…” Daniel responds dumbly, hoping Minhyun would come out any minute now.

 

“Do I need to repeat myself?” The man huffs as he crosses his arms.

 

“Sorry about him. He’s new.” Minhyun walks out and Daniel now believes Minhyun is an angel sent from above.

 

“Oh.” The man responds guiltily, his gaze not leaving Daniel.

 

“So what can I help you wi-“ Minhyun pauses. Daniel turns to Minhyun who looks in shock. Daniel follows Minhyun’s gaze to the man who is still looking at him.

 

Weird.

 

Minhyun recovers quickly and plasters on his signature smile, although it seemed a bit strained, “What type of flowers are you looking for?”

 

The man finally turns to Minhyun, “Something for my coworker who stole my well deserved promotion.”

 

_Minhyun must know the man but he must not know Minhyun,_ Daniel theorizes.

 

Minhyun chuckles, “Would you say you’re jealous?” The man looks offended, “No!” A short pause occurs before the man mumbles a ‘yes.’

 

Minhyun chuckles once again, “I have the exactly the flowers you’re looking for.” Minhyun turns to head to the back room but not before smiling at Daniel.

 

Daniel and the man are left alone, neither of the two knowing where to look. The man breaks the awkward silence first, “Sorry for snapping at you. I just woke up to some terrible news.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, sir.” Daniel responds quickly and the man gives him a small smile. Another minute of silence passes and the man stretches his hand out to Daniel, “I’m Ha Sungwoon and you?”

 

“Kang Daniel.” Daniel happily shakes Sungwoon’s hand.

 

Daniel freezes for a bit and so does Sungwoon. Daniel feels like he’s back in his dream. Everything feels surreal and like an old memory. Daniel feels goosebumps.

 

Sungwoon breaks the handshake first with an awkward chuckle.

 

Minhyun returns from the back room with a bouquet of yellow flowers and hands them to Sungwoon. Sungwoon takes the flowers and studies them, “I have never seen these flowers before.” Both Daniel and Minhyun raise their eyebrows at Sungwoon, Sungwoon continues, “My mother owned a flower shop and I spent a lot of time there and I’ve never seen these flowers before.”

 

“My supplier has a bunch of flowers no one has seen before.” Minhyun smiles mysteriously at Sungwoon who squints suspiciously at Minhyun. Sungwoon look away from Minhyun and takes his money off the counter but Minhyun stops him from handing it to Daniel.

 

“Take the flowers as an apology for not training my employees better.”

 

Sungwoon stares at Minhyun, “If you’re trying to flirt with me, it’s not working.”

 

Minhyun laughs loudly, “I’m not, sir.” 

 

Sungwoon shrugs and turns to leave but stops at the sight of the glass cabinet. He tilts his head and stares intensely at the cabinet. Sungwoon shakes his head and leaves the store, wishing a good day to the two men.

 

Minhyun grabs Daniel and turns him towards a wall, “The flower meaning sheet is right there. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier.” Minhyun then returns to the back room.

 

Daniel groans and drops his head on the counter. He swear he can hear Minhyun laughing at him.

 

Maybe Minhyun isn’t that much of an angel as he first thought he was.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung loves to believe that Daehwi is becoming more and more like himself as the days go on.

 

Daehwi sits beside him - the cafeteria food in front of him completely abandoned- as he speaks animatedly and with big gestures.

 

Guanlin sits in front of him, hanging onto every word leaving Daehwi’s mouth as he continues his cycle of eating and pausing to listen to Daehwi’s story.

 

Jinyoung is between reality and his own mind, half listening to Daehwi, half thinking about something else.

 

Jinyoung spares a glance at a boy on the other side of the cafeteria. The boy knows how to blend in with the crowd. He knows when to laugh and when to make jokes and when to be silent. The boy is exceptionally good at it, as much Jinyoung hates to admit it.

 

The boy must’ve felt Jinyoung staring at him because he looks up and gives Jinyoung a questioning look.

 

Jinyoung hates that look, especially on the boy by the name of Park Jihoon.

 

That look means Jihoon knows what type of thinking is going through Jinyoung’s head. That look isn’t so much of an ‘are you alright’ look but a ‘when are you going to tell me what’s going on’ look.

 

“-and Daniel finally got a job.”

 

Jinyoung freezes. His mental rant about Jihoon pushed aside after what Daehwi said.

 

“Daniel?” Jinyoung finally speaks up after spending much of lunch silent.

 

Daehwi turns to him confused, “Have I not told you about Daniel?” Jinyoung shakes his head. “He’s my idiot of an older brother.”

 

“Daniel is cool!” Guanlin protests, shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth.

 

“Cool? You must be thinking of another Daniel.” Daehwi responds back almost immediately.

 

“I only know one Daniel!” Guanlin takes a sip of his drink.

 

Jinyoung blocks out the bickering and once again, is drowning in deep thoughts. He looks at Jihoon again, only to find that the boy is already looking at him. Jihoon sends him a knowing smile before leaning a bit sideways. Jinyoung realizes Jihoon is trying to get a better look of Daehwi and he frowns. Jihoon silently giggles before returning to whatever he was doing prior to this brief exchange.

 

“Anyways, Daniel works at antique/flower shop thing. Maybe we should go visit him after school one day. “ Daehwi smiles at Jinyoung. “I think you two would get along.”

 

Jinyoung has no choice, upon seeing Daehwi’s smile, but to smile back.

 

* * *

 

Jisung walks down the street, his hands inside the pockets of his coat.

 

It’s a bit late and frankly, he should already be back home with Daniel and Daehwi but he had some business to take care of.

 

Jisung thinks the autumn chill is nice although, it shouldn’t be present during this time.

 

Jisung pauses and looks across the street. He was sure there was someone there, watching him.

 

Jisung suddenly feels a hot breeze and he continues walking as if nothing happened.

 

He should probably head back to Daniel and Daehwi. He has no doubt they’ve made some kind of mess.

 

Jisung smiles to himself as the moonlight shines down on him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flower mentioned in this chapter: yellow hyacinth 
> 
> hope the writing wasn’t too awkward on some parts as my teacher has told me i sometimes write awkwardly. also thank you to nik for reading over some of this chapter and giving me feedback! 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i would greatly appreciate kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon doesn’t dream. Or at least that’s what he says.

Sungwoon doesn’t dream. Or at least that’s what he says.

 

The first time Moonkyu heard this he snorted. “Silly, everyone dreams. You just might not remember it.”

 

Sungwoon supposes that’s true but he has never woken up and remembered a dream in all his 24 years of life.

 

Dreams is everyone’s favorite topic at work during break time. Sungwoon doesn’t understand why but he thinks it’s like a game of “who has the most unimaginable dream.”

 

Moonkyu and Jaehwan are huddled inside Sungwoon’s cubicle, post it notes and a pen in hand.

 

That’s another part of their dream game, writing it down and posting their dreams on Sungwoon’s cork board. His cork board is sprinkled with blue and orange sticky notes. Blue for Moonkyu. Orange for Jaehwan. Although in the middle, there’s a single light purple sticky note.

 

A while ago, another worker and close friend of Sungwoon, Hojung, walked by and overheard their dreams discussion.

 

_“You don’t dream?” Hojung had asked, blinking at Sungwoon._

 

_  
“Of course he must dream! Except this guy can’t ever remember his!” Jaehwan had exclaimed, causing the intern Nayoung to look at him weirdly._

 

_  
“Maybe he needs a little push to remember his dreams. Maybe if you guys write your dream down for him to always see, he’ll start remembering his.” Hojung had suggested._

 

_“Didn’t know you were a dreams expert, Hojungie!” Moonkyu had teased, causing Hojung to redden._

 

_“How would that even w-“ Sungwoon elbowed Jaehwan from continuing that sentence. Hojung’s theory didn’t make much sense but Sungwoon wouldn’t mind having his friend’s dreams written down so he could reread them. As often as Sungwoon acts annoyed at their dreams discussion, he always looked forward to it. He imagined what dreams he could have as he heard his friends talk about theirs._

 

_Hojung reached into his pocket and took out a pad of light purple post it notes. He snatched the pen from Sungwoon’s hand and started scribbling on the notepad._

 

_Once he finished writing, he looked around Sungwoon’s cubicle until his eyes landed on an empty cork board. A cork board Sungwoon had bought last week without actually needing it._

 

_He slapped the post it note on the board and everyone unconsciously leaned forward to read it._

 

_“Me sitting on a tree branch. A sea beneath me with red fish who giggled at me.”_

_The very next day, Moonkyu and Jaehwan arrived with a pad of sticky notes and pens._

 

“You dreamed about your voice being able to break glass? That sounds more like reality than a dream.” Moonkyu snickers. Jaehwan frowns and throws his pen an Moonkyu who quickly dodges it.

 

  
“Not like your dream could be any better.” Jaehwan mumbles and Sungwoon looks up at Moonkyu expectedly.

 

  
“I’ll have you now that my dream was mysterious and it felt like a memory if I’m being honest.” Moonkyu replies as he quickly scribbles down his dream. He rips off the post it note and sticks it on the board.

 

“A transparent house full of flowers of colors and sizes. A man sitting near light pink flowers.”

 

“A transparent house? You mean a glass house, idiot. Like a greenhouse.” Jaehwan scrunches his nose.

 

“It can’t be a glass house if there was no glass! There was shape of a house but the walls were made of nothing!” Moonkyu argues. Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

 

  
Sungwoon stares at the post it note. His heart aches as he rereads the words but he has no explanation as to why.

 

  
“Speaking of flowers, where did you buy the flowers that you gave to what’s-his-name?” Jaehwan asks as he looks at the yellow flowers a few cubicles away.

 

  
Sungwoon doesn’t respond, still stuck on the words written on Moonkyu’s sticky note.

 

“Sungwoon? Sungwoon!”

 

Sungwoon jumps in his seat and turns to a concerned Moonkyu. “Are you okay?” Sungwoon nods. “Just tired. Had lots of paper work to finish,” He gestures to the stack of paper occupying his desk.

 

  
Moonkyu seems like he wants to say something but, thankfully, Jaehwan speaks up first. “Seriously, where do you get those flowers? Never seen them before.”

 

  
Moonkyu frowns. “Since when are you a flower expert?” Jaehwan chooses to ignore him.

 

  
“At a flower and antique shop on the same street as Junhyuk’s studio.” Sungwoon directs the second half of his statement at Moonkyu.

 

  
“There’s a flower and antique shop on the same street as Junhyuk’s studio?”

 

“Did you say antique shop?”

 

Sungwoon nods. “It was a mixture of a flower shop and antique store.”

 

  
Jaehwan slams his hand down on Sungwoon’s desk, causing him to jump in his seat once again. “My aunt’s birthday is coming up and she loves antiques so why don’t we all go there after work?”

 

  
Moonkyu agrees and turns to Sungwoon who looks to be in deep thought. Sungwoon wasn’t sure why but the moment he had stepped into that store he felt more like himself while also feeling like not himself. It was a strange feeling but Sungwoon was determined to figure out why he felt that way and if it that meant following Jaehwan around as he pretended to know what to buy then so be it.

 

  
“Of course!” Sungwoon replies “,You need someone to show you the way there!”

 

  
After arranging a meeting spot, Jaehwan and Moonkyu begrudgingly return to their respective desks. Sungwoon reads Moonkyu’s sticky note once more before beginning to type away at his computer.

 

* * *

 

It’s not that Sungwoon hated summer but he wasn’t particularly fond of it.

 

  
The shop wasn’t far enough to need to get there by car but just the right amount of walking distance. Walking in the summer heat, according to Sungwoon, is one of the worst things about summer.

 

  
“You weren’t lying when you said that there’s flower-antique shop on Junhyuk’s street?” Moonkyu reads the sign on top of the shop, Forget Me Not.

 

  
“And I wasn’t lying when I said I needed a present for my aunt so let’s go in.” Jaehwan pulls open the door.

 

  
“Welcome to Forget Me Not! How may I he- oh Sungwoon, you’re back!” Daniel’s eyes light up upon seeing Sungwoon.

 

  
Sungwoon lowers his head in embarrassment and walks up to the counter, Moonkyu and Jaehwan right behind him.

 

  
“Here for more flowers?” Daniel asked as he leaned a bit forward.

 

  
“Actually,” Sungwoon gestures towards Jaehwan “,we’re here for an antique this time.”

 

  
Daniel finally notices the two men accompanying Sungwoon and smiles at them in embarrassment. “I don’t really know anything about the antiques here but I’ll bring out Minhyun. Please wait a minute.”

 

  
With Daniel gone, Moonkyu and Jaehwan turn to Sungwoon with knowing smiles. Sungwoon frowns at them. “What?” Moonkyu and Jaehwan look at each other and shrug. “Nothing, it’s just curious.”

 

  
Before Sungwoon could ask them what they meant, Daniel returns with Minhyun. Minhyun smiles pleasantly at the three men and Sungwoon wonders once again why Minhyun is working behind a counter and not at a photo shoot.

 

  
“So, we’re looking for antiques today?” Minhyun politely asks as Moonkyu squints at him. There was something strangely familiar about Minhyun but Moonkyu couldn’t figure out from where.

 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Moonkyu finally asks after much thinking.

 

  
Minhyun turns to Moonkyu, surprised at the sudden question. “Don’t think so.” The twinkle in his eyes said otherwise but Moonkyu chose to let it go for now.

 

  
“Do you have any idea on what type of antique you want to buy?” Minhyun exits from behind the counter and leads the trio to the antiques section of the store.

 

  
“Uh, a clock?” Jaehwan asks more than he responds and Minhyun chuckles “,Well the clocks are right over here.”

 

  
Sungwoon stops following his friend’s and instead, takes a better look at the store. Yesterday, he had been overwhelmed with anger at the news that he didn’t really study the store’s layout. The building is rather big but it feels small with the overflowing amount of flowers and shelves of antiques.

 

  
Sungwoon feels eyes on him and he spots Daniel at the counter, looking at him in curiosity. Embarrassed at having been caught, Daniel lowers his head and continues drawing circles on the notepad in front of him.

 

  
Sungwoon, for an inexplicable reason, feels compelled to approach Daniel. It might be because Daniel is undeniably attractive or for another reason Sungwoon doesn’t know yet.

 

  
“Shouldn’t you be writing down business related stuff on that notepad, not a bunch of circles?” Sungwoon comments in amusement.

 

  
Daniel could only laugh in embarrassment. “Don’t tell Minhyun I’m wasting the precocious notepad he gave me”

 

  
“No promises.” Sungwoon teases Daniel as if they were old friends.

 

  
A second of silence passes before Daniel speaks up. “Hey, do you want to see something cool?”

 

  
Sungwoon agrees and Daniel pulls out from under the counter a glass music box. The top of the music was adorned with glass butterflies and lines of gold detailing the wings. Daniel tries to catch a glimpse of Minhyun, hoping he was far enough from them or that Sungwoon’s friends bickering is loud enough and he winds up the music box.

 

  
Sungwoon is almost immediately hypnotized by not only hopeful melody it plays but the butterflies on the top of the box. The winding must’ve also triggered a light because there was subtle light shining up to the butterflies. The light made the gold on the butterflies’ wings twinkle and create an illusion of fluttering movement.

 

  
“Cool, right?” Sungwoon tears his gaze away from the music box and looks into Daniel’s eyes. The man in front of him mirrored the same awe Sungwoon felt.

 

“Minhyun’s friend brought it in this morning. Don’t really think it’s an antique but it’s pretty.”

 

Sungwoon reaches for the music box to wind it up, his eyes ask Daniel for permission and Daniel nods. Sungwoon winds up the music box and watches the glistening of the butterflies’ wings.

 

Daniel could only look at Sungwoon, he man in complete awe and humming the melody the box played. Daniel smiles at how comforting the moment felt, how familiar it felt and how it made his heart leap.

 

Daniel hoped the melody never ends and the awe in Sungwoon’s eyes never fades.

 

* * *

 

Moonkyu opens the door of his apartment, only to find Junhyuk and Yoon San fast asleep on his couch with paper scattered all over the floor.

 

  
Moonkyu knowing that this would happen, had placed two blankets on the coffee table early that morning. He gently spreads the blankets over the two men before heading to his room.

 

  
Normally after returning home, Moonkyu would immediately jump into bed especially today, after he spent minutes arguing with Jaehwan over how personal preferences shouldn’t interfere with gift choosing but he had something to check first today.

 

  
He heads to his desk and searches for the black notebook, the one he writes his dreams in after he wakes up. He quickly searches through the notebook, already knowing what he was looking for. He finally finds the page and reads the description of one of his latest dreams.

 

  
A handsome man, could pass off as a celebrity, with black hair. Reminds me of a desert fox. He looked at me, embarrassed, and brought with him a summer breeze.

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, long time no seen! sorry for updating earlier, just had my reoccurring writer’s block! sorry for any grammatical mistakes, only had someone proofread over a bit of the chapter once (also if the spacing between paragraphs is a bit weird, will fix that later along with any errors.) hope you guys enjoy and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> new story from me despite the fact that i still have one on hold! sorry if there is any grammatical errors, i wrote this before i could forget the story idea. hope you guys are interested by this story and please leave comments and kudos, thanks!


End file.
